The present invention relates to a diesel particulate filter (DPF). More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure and method to verify that the DPF is operating properly.
Typically, a DPF is mounted in an exhaust system to remove diesel particulate matter and soot from exhaust generated by a diesel engine. During use, the DPF may rupture or breach, allowing the exhaust to bypass all or a portion of the DPF without being filtered. Additionally or alternatively, a leak may form in an outer housing of the DPF such that some exhaust flows around the DPF, rather than through the DPF.
Currently, some methods, such as pressure measurements, are used to check and ensure proper functioning of DPF equipment. However, these methods infer proper DPF function or operation by measurement of a related parameter, such as exhaust back pressure, rather than a direct quantification of the DPF operation.